<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaking Kisses by MagicQuill42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698088">Sneaking Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42'>MagicQuill42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CinderPat Universe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, jokes about having been an animal, remy making trouble, sneaking off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy often pulled him into all sorts of trouble. But this time? Thomas didn't mind so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CinderPat Universe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaking Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by thats-so-crash on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remy you’re gonna get us in trouble!” Thomas laughed.<br/>
Remy threw a smirk back at him and continued tugging Thomas along by the wrist, not fast enough to make him trip or rough enough to bruise but just enough to leave Thomas breathless and stumbling along.<br/>
Remy ducked into an alcolve before finally bringing them to a halt, Thomas in front of him and still panting for breath as Remy smirked, seemingly untouched by the need for air. Jerk.<br/>
“What was that all about?” Thomas asked through his gasping. “We’re in the middle of a gala, Remy!”<br/>
“Babe, don’t act like you wanted to be in there,” Remy said, wrapping an arm around Thomas’ waist. “Cause I know I didn’t wanna be and my brain doesn’t try to abort mission when I’m surrounded by people.”<br/>
Thomas stuck a tongue out at him. “It’s still rude. I’m the king’s brother, I can’t just disappear-”<br/>
“Not even to kiss your totally-kissable-right-now boyfriend who got all dolled up just for you?” Remy feigned a pout. “C’mon babe, you’ll kiss me as a frog but not as a hot guy? What kind of-”<br/>
“First of all,” Thomas huffed. “I’ve kissed you way more as a human being than I did as a frog. Second of all, you dragged me to the most remote alcove in the castle just to sneak a kiss?”<br/>
Remy shrugged. “I’d say it was also to get you a breather but I’ve no intention of letting you do that for a good few minutes if I can help it.”<br/>
A snort bubbled out of thomas and he started giggling helplessly. His laughter softened Remy’s smirk gently, until his boyfriend was smiling as he tried to keep Thomas upright.<br/>
“There’s that pretty smile.” He cooed.<br/>
Thomas swatted him. “You’re hopeless.”<br/>
“Maybe for you but in general? Nah.” Remy grinned. “So whatddya say, Your Highness? Care to let a rat-scallion steal your breath away?”<br/>
Thomas snorted again and leaned up, meeting Remy’s snarky lips before he could get another word in. He could taste the blending of herbs that had been whatever tea Remy last drank, lemongrass and mint, as well as the faintest bit of chocolate lingering around the corners of his mouth.<br/>
He pulled away. “Did you get into my stash?”<br/>
Remy sniffed. “When we get married it’ll be our stash.”<br/>
“Neither of us has a ring just yet, buster, so stay away from my chocolate.” Thomas poked him in the nose.<br/>
Remy whined a little and snaked his other arm around Thomas’ waist. “But you loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove meeeeeeeeeee!”<br/>
“And?” Thomas asked with an eyeroll.<br/>
“And… and I’d really like to get back to kissing now.”<br/>
Thomas snorted. “Alright, alright. C’mere.”<br/>
They met in the middle again, and once more, the entire world was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>